


Crash

by Stingray



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hard Call, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: After a particularly bad call, Kelly's a little shook up. Thankfully Matt knows exactly what to do.





	

It had been a particularly bad call. Kelly had gotten stuck in a burning room with a young woman. The woman was unconscious and he was trying like hell to save her. He was trying his damn best job. Kelly was attempting to open the locked door, he tried punching in the thick window. But all he had was his bare fists. And he was trying to keep this nice lady safe. The flames were getting bigger, hotter, and more overwhelming and he was worried that maybe he wouldn't make it out in one piece.

Kelly could feel drips of sweat sliding down the sides of his face and he couldn't help but start freaking out on the inside.  
He gave his mask and turnout coat to the lady, and was trying to keep her alive. But he couldn't figure out a solution to get them out of the fiery room. Each flame that flashed in the air made Kelly a little more claustrophobic, and it wasn't long before the heat was starting to hurt. It was one of those moments when your life flashes before your eyes, and all your mind can think of the is one thing you're truly scared of losing. To Kelly, Matt was the one thing in the entire world he couldn't bear to lose. 

It was a minute later when, miraculously, the window broke open and Casey jumped from the ariel into the room. Every worry Kelly had had flooded out of his system and was replaced by immense adrenaline. Casey reached a hand out to cup Kelly's cheek, letting it slide down to his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Letting Kelly know he wasn't alone.  
Matt wasn't dumb, he could see the fear in Kelly's eyes. But as much as he wanted to give him a hug and hold him, they needed to get the hell out of the building. Together, they got the woman onto a backboard and lifted her out the of the window into the hands of Herrmann and Mouch who carefully guided her down the firetruck ladder.  
Matt seen the burns on Kelly's arms and on the side of his neck, and he immediately pulled off his own jacket and put it on Kelly, protecting him from further harm.  
Kelly was stuck in a coughing fit, and Matt knew he had to get him out of there and back to the safe and sound world outside of the building.  
Matt jumped out of the window and onto the ariel first, so that he could make sure Kelly followed him safely. He extended an arm towards the dark haired man and let out a sharp sigh of relief when he grabbed it firmly.

Kelly half-stumbled, half-crawled out of the window frame, his breathing heavy as his lungs searched desperately for air. As soon his Kelly's boots hit the ground, the water was hitting the walls of the heated structure. Smoke was rising into the air and while it was a familiar smell, it wasn't always comforting. It was a while until the tired crew made it back to the station, but thankfully everybody stayed in one piece. After they settled into the firehouse again, it was only 1 hour until their shift was over. Kelly spent the whole hour sitting in his office by his desk. Thoughts running through his mind by the million. His hands where still shaking and he kept replaying the call in his head over and over again.

The woman had died. He knew that already. Brett had told him.

He racked his brain, there must've been something else he could have done.

But every time his mind traveled back to that scene, he felt like the fire was crowding around his lungs and he couldn't breathe anymore.

He was so zoned out that he didn't even know that shift was over until Matt came to get him. Matt had been super busy running around the station figuring out some ridiculous problems, so he hadn't been able to visit Kelly yet, and he regretted that.

Matt seen the state the other man was in and it concerned him immensely. Silently, Kelly just snapped out of it and looked over to Matt who was standing in the doorway of Kelly's office. He had a look of surprise on his face as he checked his watch and realized it was time to go home. Kelly then stood and picked up his jacket, unsure exactly what to do, he just followed the blonde out of the fire station and he got in Matt's truck.

Matt drove them to their apartment and after he parked, he got out and opened the passenger side door, helping Kelly out and leading him into their house. 

"Gonna shower." Kelly said a few moments after they walked through the front door, his voice cracking. Matt nodded understandingly, noting the fact that Kelly hadn't showered at the station after the messy call. So it was a very well deserved shower. Matt watched as the dark haired man walked into the bathroom, but he felt a little unsure about letting the man out of his sight for so long, he wanted to make sure that he was okay.

Therefore, Matt stripped his own clothes off, leaving only his boxers on as he grabbed two beers from the fridge and decided to join Kelly.

Kelly was already under the hot stream of water when Matt walked in. He had his eyes closed and appeared to be in his own world. Matt dropped his boxers to the ground and stepped out of them. He set the beers on the floor for the moment, and he got in the shower with the other man.  
Matt gently hugged Kelly from behind, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Kelly jumped in surprise at the unexpected company, but after Matt whispered some little nothings in his ear, he was calmed down from his startle.

"Deep breaths. It's just me, babe. Just me. You're safe, you're okay..."

Kelly turned around in the embrace, loosely clinging to Matt and relaxing in his arms.

"You did everything you could." Matt whispered, knowing that was likely half the problem that the other man was facing.

Kelly nodded, he definitely had done what he could, sure. But that didn't make it any less shitty. To be that close to saving someone but then still failing.

Matt was holding him tightly and kissing the side of his head. Trying to make the other man feel better, attempting in any way he knew how.

Matt released the man for a moment, grabbing the beers from the floor. Kelly gave him a soft smile, taking the beverage being offered from Matt. He took a deep long swig from it, enjoying the feel of the cold liquid running down his throat. How he was so lucky to have a man like this, he didn't know.

Matt downed about a third of his bottle in one go, before setting it down again.  
He grabbed the body wash from its place on the shower shelf, and squirted some of the soapy gel onto his hand. He rubbed it all over Kelly's back, massaging the tight muscle while simultaneously washing the other man. Of course, there was still all kinds of soot and grime all over him, understandable considering how messy the fire had gotten.

Matt eventually got to the other man's arms, taking extra care to watch out for the burns he knew Kelly had gotten during shift. He'd dress those later.  
Despite his best efforts, Matt still managed to get some soap in the wounds by accident and that made Kelly groan. But Matt made it better with a soft kiss to the lips. Matt continued washing Kelly, cleaning his body completely and finishing with washing his hair. Matt used the opportunity to give the man a head massage, using his strong hands to release the pressure that was building up in Kelly's neck and head. This all resulted in Kelly becoming reduced to nothing more than a loose, pliable piece of rubber. Matt quickly washed himself off and then proceeded to dry the two of them off.

Kelly drained his beer, and Matt quickly followed suit. Kelly laid a kiss on Matt's cheek, and thanked him for the shower.

The two of them got mostly dressed, in other words, they just thew on some boxers and sweatpants, neglecting to bother with a shirt or anything of the sort. Matt then got the burn ointment out of the medicine cupboard along with some dressings and got to work on taking care of Kelly's wounds. Some of the burns were worse than others, though they were all pretty superficial and very manageable. Nonetheless, Matt kissed each of the raw burns, before applying ointment and wrapping it up. It was somewhat relaxing for Kelly actually, despite how much it stung. After Matt had wrapped up Kelly's arms, pretty much from his wrist to elbows, he led the man to the couch.

Their day was spent lazily watching tv. Kelly slept for a good chunk of it, thanks to Matt's willingness to be a pillow. Kelly had started feeling better, especially now that he was snuggled up next to his shirtless man, a blanket draped over their two entangled forms. To top it off, Matt had made him hot chocolate with a touch of Bailey's to "take the edge off". Then they ordered pizza for supper, deciding to spend the night in the most chill and relaxing way they could think of. Because hell, sometimes that's just what you need to cure a bad call.


End file.
